Stolen Innocence
by Tsuki Sukari
Summary: Derek Morgan went missing while he was being taken away to a foster home after his father's death when he was twelve. Spencer Reid went missing during a chase between him and police when he was ten when the state learned about his mother's condition. They were both found four years later when a human trafficking ring was uncovered by the FBI. This is their story.


**AN: I am so sorry to my readers of my other story. That is going to be updated really soon I promise. Now for the warnings. This is going to be a dark story. **

**WARNINGS: SELF-HARM, ATTEMPTED SUICIDE, AND MENTIONS OF RAPE. THIS ISN'T GOING TO BE A HAPPY STORY.  
**

Derek fought against the hands that pulled him away from his father's body, his screams echoed around the neighborhood. "NO! Let me GO! You can save him! Why aren't you SAVING HIM!?"

The hands turned into arms that were wrapped across his chest, dragging him back towards a vehicle. Derek had no clue if it was a police car or an ambulance, all he knew was that there was a pinch on his neck and everything went black.

Derek woke up to the sight of his mother and an officer having a heated conversation with each other.  
"You can't take him away! He just lost his father, he will need us more then he ever has before!"

The officer gave his mother a dark look, "I know he lost his father. The boy never should have been there in the first place. You aren't fit to take care of him. If you had kept an eye on him like you should have then none of this would have happened!"

His mother had tears streaming down her face, "Please….please don't take him away. Don't take my son away from me." Her voice was broken and soft.

Derek could feel his mother's pain from his spot on the hospital bed.  
The officer deflated, losing the fight that he had before. "I'm sorry Fran, but it is out of my hands. The state says you are unfit to be taking care of Derek. Once the doctors release him, social services are going to take him away to a foster home until you have been given the right to have him back."

Derek thought that now would be a good time to speak, "Mama?"

The distraught woman turned to look at her son. "What's wrong mama? Why have you been crying?"

"Oh baby. You are going to be going away for a while, that's all."

Derek tilted his head to the side confused. "Why? I don't want to go anywhere. I want to stay here with you mama."

A sob broke out of Fran's mouth, "I know baby, but it won't be for long. You'll be safe and sound with me in no time."

"You promise?"

The officer spoke up this time. "We promise. As soon as the work for what happened is finished you will go home with your mother, alright?"  
Derek had a feeling that everything wasn't going to be alright but from the look of hope on his mother's face reassured him, just a little. "Alright….."

XxXxXxXx

Derek was released a few hours later. As soon as he was ready to go, he was swept away by a different officer and a social worker to the back of a patrol car. Derek watched his family cry and wave good bye through his own tears in the back seat of the car as it pulled away from the curb of the hospital sidewalk. They were an hour out of Chicago when a black SUV pulled out in front of the car causing all three of its passengers to lurch forward only to be restricted be their seat belts when the officer stomped on the breaks. Two men in mask, judging by the size of them, jumped out from the back of the SUV with shot guns in their hands. Both men raised their guns and took aim at the front of the car. With two well-aimed shots they killed the officer and social worker. One of the men walked around to the side of the car that Derek was sitting and Yanked the door open. The man pulled Derek out by an arm. Derek once again found himself fighting against arms pulling him away from another dead body. This time though there was no pinch on his neck but a butt of a gun to the side of his head.

Derek woke up on a dirty mattress in a dark room with a bump and bruise on his head across from a scared, skinny white boy with brown hair.


End file.
